Children Story 3 Part 1
Transcripts * (Train roading exploding bank) * Penfold (Danger-Mouse): (Laughing) Money, money, money. Hey! * (Orinoco Clip) * Penfold (Danger-Mouse): Oh. * Orunoco: You got a date with justice, hamster-smarting, Bart! * Penfold: Too bad, Sheriff. I’m a married man. * (Orinoco Clip): Hy-ah! * Francine (Arthur): Yah! * Orinoco: Smart-Monkey Betty? * Francine (Arthur): (Yells) * Orinoco: Whoa, whoa! * Francine (Arthur): Hy-ah! * Orinoco: (Screaming) * Penfold: (Laughing) (Gasps) * (Parsley the Lion Clip) * Fern Arable: I think you dropped something, mister. * Penfold: Jessie? * Orinoco: Give it up, Bart! You’ve reached the end of the line! * Penfold: I always wanted to go out with a bang! * (TNT in the track) * Penfold: (Laughing) * (Beeping and blows up the railroad track) * Fern Arable: Oh, no! * Orinoco: The orphans! * (Engines “(Thomas and Friends: The Great Race" Clip) * Penfold: Hate to leave early, but our ride is here. * (Pink car drives) * Chip, Dale and Gadget Hackwrench: Ooh! * Ernest Penfold: It's me or the kiddies, Sheriff. Take your pick. * Francine Frensky: Whoo-hoo! * Penfold (Danger Mouse): (Laughing) * Orinoco: Ride like the wind, Bullseye! * Fern Arable: Hee-yah! * Orinoco: Hold him steady! * Fern Arable: Woody, hurry! * Orinoco: (Gasps) * (Railroad track break and train falls down * (Parsley the LION Clip) * Fern Arable: No! * (Parsley the lion Clip) * (Boom light and holding the train) * Paddington Bear: Glad I could catch the train! * Orinoco: Now let's catch some criminals. * Paddington Bear: To infinity and beyond! * (Pink car drives and the signs outlaws welcome) * Penfold: (Laughing) * Francine: Whoo-hoo! * Chip n dale: Ooh! * (Buzz flies on the sun) * (Paddington Bear Clip) * (Chip and Dale Clip) * (Penfold Clip) * (Orinoco and Fern Clip) * Orinoco: Reach for the sky. * Penfold: You can't touch me, Sheriff! I brought my attack dog with a built-in force field. (Whistles) * (Kermit the Frog (Muppets) Clip) * Penfold (Danger Mouse): (Laughing) * Orinoco: Well, I brought my sponge who eats force-field dogs. * Fern Arable: Yodel-ay-hee-hoo! * Hudson horstzchio: Cama taka mighty coo! * (Dr. Pork Chop ship in the sky) * Paddington Bear: Evil Dr. Pork * (Dr. Pork Chop ship): Chop! * Huxley Pig: That's Mr. Evil Dr. Pork Chop to you. * Orinoco: Buzz, shoot your laser at my badge. * Paddington Bear: Woody, no. It'll kill you * Orinoco: Just do it. * Orinoco: You're going to jail, Bart. * (Henry’s Mum Clip): Watch out! * Perfect Peter: Mom! * Henry’s Mum: No, no, no. Just keep playing. Just pretend I’m not here. * (Baby Zelda Clip): Oh, no, Molly! * Perfect Peter (Horrid Henry): No, it’s okay, Mom. It’s a 50-foot baby from outer space. And she’s on a rampage. * Orinoco: Run for your lives! * (Dill the Dog (The Herbs) Clip); Buster, get out of there. * Henry’s Mum: Does the red light mean it’s going? Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Toy Story Parts Category:Parts Category:Scenes